eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Armenian Army
As stated before, as a nation grows more and more units become available. Armenia is such a nation with an ancient past of war, conquest and being invaded. Even though being a settled nation and a mountainous nation at that, Armenia fields cavalry focused armies with horse archers & javelin cavalry in almost equal measure and in addition to armored cataphracts. However, infantry is also used widely, alas of poorer discipline and equipment than their Hellenic neighbours. Still, an Armenian army can still go toe to toe with most foes. ---- Artish Pada (Eastern Skirmishers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_artishpada.gif Like many nations, Armenia had need for skirmishers. They were of course cheap. And for Armenia these cheap troops could be deployed as ambushers, along many of Armenia's mountain routes. I Armed with nothing but a small shield and a handful of javelins these men risk their lives in closing with the enemy with only the lightest of equipment. These men deploy in a cloud before the heavy infantry dashing back and forth to release their deadly missiles. These infantry skirmishers fought in open formations so as to maximize the number of men able to get a throw and minimize the effect of enemy missiles. Lacking armour, training and heavy weapons these light infantry stand no chance if committed to melee. ---- Thanvare Payahdag (Persian Archers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_thanvare_pay.gif Armenia after the death of Alexander, was able to gain lands that were formerly Persian. And in these lands they recieved units from the once mightly Persian Empire. Like other nations around them, Armenia included these units into their armies. These archers were good to hold forts and help defend Armenian cities. These men are skirmishers only and not inclined to close with enemy troops. These men would have the fully sleeved, long Persian Kapuris tunic. Often brightly coloured these traditional tunics would end just above the knees secured at the waist by a wide woven belt. They would also have a woolen cap, loose trousers and soft felt shoes. They would be armed with the powerful composite bow and a long dagger suitable only for defense. A plain leather quiver would be strung over their back. They would also have a simple woolen cap. ---- Kavakaza Sparabara (Caucasian Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_kavakaza_sparabara.gif Armenia a land of lush meadows, and very rich valleys full for food and in the mountains one could find rich mineral seems. That was why many tribes fought over this land, and this rumoured wealth recieved much attention from the outside world. And as Armenia begins to carve out a nation in this rugged land. The mountain peoples of The Caucasus Range: fierce mountains breed a fierce people and these men, drawn from the tribes of the Caucasus, are fierce indeed! For centuries the tribes that inhabit these hostile climes have warred amongst the ominous and noble mountains, and this harsh lifestyle has bred a hardy people. The simple folk of the Caucasus region, men of farms and fields, livestock and grain, are grown into a world where knowledge of sling, bow, javelin and spear are as necessary as the written word is for the Hellenes. A sling will catch them a rabbit, a javelin or bow will keep predators from their flock, and a spear will protect them from their neighbour’s envious eyes. These life-skills, learnt amongst the mountains, make for hardy warriors, braver and more fearsome than the city-folk of the plains below. ---- Hai Nizagamartik (Armenian Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_nizagamartik.gif The people of Caucasus region have long been at war for the fertile valleys and rich seams of metal beneath the rock. The harsh climate and the simple way of life have been crucial in breeding a hardy and fierce people. The tribes who owe allegiance to Armenians, the cultural successor to the older Urartean kingdom, are no different and are themselves a fierce people. They are Armenians to the outside world - and descendants of the original Nairi tribes and the migrant Armina people: these tribes, most loyal to the idea of Hayasdan raise spearmen from amongst their most fearsome men to fight in the armies of the Hai Arkah (Armenian king). ---- Nizakahar Ayrudzi (Armenian Skirmisher Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_nizakahr_ayrudzi.gif The Armenians begin to show their worth with the use of cavalry. A skill few people had managed to see. Ayrudzi, literally means "the horsemen". These light cavalry are well suited to the mountainous home of the Armenians. These are light cavalry, best used for a harassing role. Armed with a bundle of javelins and protected by a Taka shield, these horsemen have no armour, preferring to use speed to protect themselves. After they use up their javelins, they can close to fight with a spear, though they are really too lightly equipped to stand up to any save the lightest of troop types. While not as long ranged or as tough as Armenia’s nomadic neighbour’s, horse archers, they fill essentially the same role, and any Eastern general would certainly want to include them in their army. ---- Ayrudzi Netadzik (Armenian Horse-Archers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_ayrudzi_netadzik.gif Armenia, despite its rugged geography, is a land of rich meadows and they are able to support cavalry in great numbers. The horse archers of Armenia tend to fire their volleys while motionless but are very capable of the harassing tactics of the steppe nomads. Indeed, some of these men hail from the Scythians enclaves along the Pontic coast or the grasslands of Atropatene. They are expert archers and expert horsemen, being able to shoot a bow accurately from horseback, and they are the masters of the ‘Parthian shot’, being able to shoot backwards at full gallop. They are best used at weakening enemy formations so that the heavy cavalry can finish them off. Almost impossible to destroy and unwilling to come to grips with well ordered infantry these horsemen use marauder tactics to bring down their enemies. Dense formations of infantry are their favoured target. ---- Aspet Hetselazor (Armenian Medium Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_aspet_hetzelazor.gif These soldiers are armed with a spear that is used as a thrusting weapon in an overhand grip, rather than as a lance. While this makes them unlikely to mount a charge on their own, it does make the spear far more maneuverable and these men are adept at putting that to use. A deadly Tabar axe is used when the clash of battle eventually breaks the spear. While unable to stand up to a charge of Parthian Cataphracts or shatter a Seleucid/Antigonid phalanx, they can hold their own against medium and light cavalry, or break lighter infantry. A conical Persian helmet of iron with a brightly coloured plume is worn. Their armour is a scale cuirass with scale shoulder guards and stiffened leather pteruges hanging from the waist and over loose, richly embroidered trousers. A long sleeved tunic extending down to just above the knees, is secured by a leather belt. The horse has a stuffed Persian saddle and thick, bright coloured saddle cloth. ---- Mardig Sooseramartik (Armenian Medium Infantry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_mardig_swordsmen.gif This unit has many simularities to the Galatians. (Which are on the move with the new character Berdic). Which means in time like many nations they would need some kind of heavy infantry. The Galatians didn't just settle in Asia Minor, Galatia. They also began to spread themselves out and through inter-marriage began to mix with the local populations. These men, seemingly 'armed in the Roman fashion' to the eyes of Roman witnesses, are highly regarded by all those they face in battle. These troopers are skilled swordsmen or Sooseramartik (soo-seh-ra-mar-teek) as the Armenians call them, who specialize in the frontal assault against spear and pike formations, so common to the ancient world. They use the distinctive bronze-faced oval thureos shield introduced by the Galatians. Are well armed with sword and javelin and wear iron scale corselets. Protected with their shields, they would throw their heavy javelins, before advancing to contact. These armoured guardsmen are well motivated and highly disciplined. ---- Zrahakir Netadzik (Armenian Armoured Horse-Archers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_zrahakir_netadzik.gif These were the elite of the Armenian kingdom being a unique, highly trained, manoeuvrable, hard-hitting, heavy cavalry. The use of skirmishing and rapid manoeuvres by the shock cavalry became important elements of Armenian battles and the Cataphract Archers are masters at this. The Cataphract Archers are heavily armoured and equipped with lance and bow. This allows them to engage the enemy from afar before making a final charge. These men use concentrated missile fire combined with the mass charge of cavalry to break the will of enemy infantry. Against steady infantry they will employ skirmish tactics peppering the enemy with archery, wheeling away if contact looms, only to rally again as often as might be needed. They would have an iron 'spangenhelm' helmet with mail aventail. An iron scale corselet would protect the torso, partially covered by a richly embroidered felt tabard. Laminated arm guards would completely encase the arms, from shoulder to wrist. Leather gauntlets without reinforcement would be worn to protect the hands, leaving them free to ply their bows. Thigh guards and leg defences of laminated armour attached to quilted cuisses secured to the belt with leather thongs. The horse’s tail would be tied off with a brightly coloured ribbon. He would sit on a large brightly coloured saddle cloth which would be heavily embroidered with geometric designs or animal motifs. They would be armed with the 12' kontos lance and the powerful composite horse bow. A light brown open quiver would be slung on the right side and a separate bow case slung on the left. ---- Nakhararakan Tiknapah (Armenian Noble Infantry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_nakhararakan_tiknapah.gif Like many nations everyone knew you can't lay siege with cavalry armies and except them to storm walls, duel with wall defenders and break down gates with no battering ram. But the Armenians knew they needed some kind of heavy infantry in their own right to stand a chance against the Antigonid or even the Seleucid armies. But this unit had many influences from both the past and the present. These men are the elite of the Armenian kingdom drawn from the best of those willing to serve in the prestigious Royal Guard. The honour of such a position instils in these men a will of iron. These are armoured Spearmen who are usually capable of withstanding the charge of heavy cavalry, but must be used carefully and should be held in reserve protecting their noble lord. They wear the old Assyrian style conical pointed helm traditional to these highlanders. The short sleeved iron scale corselet worn by these men provides a high degree of protection. They use a large old-fashioned, circular silver shield with an iron rim, similar to the Greek Aspis shield. Exceptionally well drilled and trained, these men have the discipline and organization to do whatever their lord might ask of them and they are full of courage, unwilling to turn their back on the enemy. The Malhazutyun Nakhararakan Tiknapah were traditionally headed by the house of Khorkhoruni. ---- Nakhararakan Aspet (Armenian Noble Cataphracts) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_nakhararakan_aspet.gif These Armenian Heavy Cavalry are disciplined, aggressive and capable. The Armenian cavalry was well known for its valor and these heavily armoured Cataphracts are no exception. Using lance and mace these horsemen are a formidable force on the field of battle. The standard equipment of the Armenian cataphracts would have included an old style conical Assyrian helmet of iron with a scale aventail. They would have an iron scale corselet protecting the torso. Complete laminated (bands) arm guards would emerge from the shoulder, encasing the arms down to the wrist. Leather gauntlets reinforced with mail would be worn to protect the hands. Thigh guards and leg defenses of scale armour attached to quilted cuisses secured to the belt with leather thongs. A heavily embroidered saddle cloth would be used. ---- Hye Sparapet (Armenian Bodyguards) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_hyesparapet.gif The Hye Sparapet, the loyal cadre of Nakhararakan Aspet who exclusively serve the Royal Princes and the Hai Arkah (Armenian King), are among the fiercest warriors known to Hayasdan; unbowing in the face of certain death, unquestioningly loyal to their King. Fully clad in the most well crafted of armours, these men are a fearsome sight on the battlefield, bolstering allies and weakening the resolve of their enemies. Their armour consists of a conical helm, in the Assyrian-style, with an aventail guard to protect the neck; an iron scale corset covered with a decorative leather tabard; and banded arm and leg guards to protect the limbs from harm. The Hye Sparapet, armed with a two-handed lance, can be the decisive force on a battlefield, routing enemies with a single charge. If, however, they get bogged down in combat their maces will crush the enemy beneath them, crumpling all but the hardiest of armours and stoutest of shields. For greatest effect the Hye Sparapet should be used at the defining moment of a battle when all other forces are committed to the fray, charging into the flanks or rear of an enemy in an effort to break them. ---- Skuda Fistaeg Fat Aexsdzhytae (Scythian Foot Archers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_footarchers.gif It wasn't uncommon for the many Scythian tribes to migrate and become members of other nations. And like many of their countrymen they migated to find a better life. These Skythian archers often carry a slightly larger version of the composite bow that their fellow cavalrymen employ. This fact, together with the advantage of shooting from a more stable platform than a moving horse, tends to give their missiles somewhat longer range and more power than those typically shot by horse archers. To some extent, they compensate in this way for their comparative lack of mobility. Certainly, substantial numbers of foot bowmen can make sure that horse archers stay away from the area of the battlefield where they are deployed or inflict substantial damage on them, should they be foolish enough to engage in a protracted missile exchange. Of course, they will not be able to catch and destroy the elusive riders if the latter decide to avoid the arrow duel. In that regard, it is important that these archers are not lured too far away from supporting heavier infantry or cavalry whether in the pursuit of horse archers or for any other reason. They are not well outfitted for hand to hand combat, as all they carry is a short sword or small pickaxe and no armor but their thick jackets and bashlyk felt caps. If unsupported, they will be easy prey for cavalry, or aggressive infantry fast enough to catch them. ---- Kartvelebi Dashna-Mebrdzolebi (Georgian Swordsmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_swords.gif These Kartvelebi Dashna-Mebrdzolebi are fierce professional soldiers of the tribes who were born of Kartlos, the great hero of the Kartvelebi (Georgians). They are armed with javelins, a versatile and widely used weapon, a short sword and a Thureos shield, made popular in the Anatolia region with the coming of the Galatians (soon very soon with the new character). As true warriors they understand the need for protection and wear a studded-leather coat over a thick woollen tunic. Highly trained and experienced, these men are shock troops of the highest calibre; fierce and brave they are best used to break the enemy formation from the flanks or rear as their charge is fearsome. However, do not underestimate their ability to hold rank and withstand a charge themselves; truly these Dashna-Mebrdzolebi are versatile fighters. ---- The Armenians were also able to hire troops from the medea. And these units also provided more cavalry to the Armenian army. Mada Nizhak Asabara (Median Skirmisher Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_mada-nizak-asabara.gif The ancient homeland of the Medes gives rise to these light cavalrymen whose first weapon of choice is the javelin. These horsemen are skilled at skirmishing and are also adept at closing in for the kill against disordered enemies. Mounted on a swift horse, armed with nothing but a small crescent-shaped 'Taka' shield, short spear, and a handful of javelins these swift moving horsemen can be deadly. ---- Mada Asabara (Median Medium Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_mada_asabara.gif In the Seleucid and Bactrian armies, these medium Median cavalrymen are very prevalent. Descended from the lesser Persian nobility they now render good service to their new masters. They are excellent medium cavalry, capable of skirmishing, charging, and fighting fairly well in melee. These cavalry are raised from the old Persian estates that had not seized by the Macedonian invaders. They are equipped with a cavalry spear and the single bladed Tabar axe with a vicious back-spike, well capable of penetrating heavy armor. The battle-axe was often used, especially by North Iranians. The spear was usually used over arm as a thrusting weapon. The shield used by these horsemen was the crescent shaped Scythian Taka shield. A conical Persian helmet of iron is worn with brightly colored helmet plume. Their armor is a scale cuirass with scaled shoulder guards and stiffened leather pteruges hanging from the waist. Loose richly embroidered trousers and a long sleeved tunic extending down to just above the knees, is secured by a leather belt. The horse has a stuffed Persian saddle and thick, bright colored saddle cloth. The tails were tied up to prevent it being grabbed by the enemy. The forelock was left long and tired with ribbon to form a plume above the head. ---- Doryphoroi Pontikoi (Pontic Light Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_doryphoroi_pontikoi.gif Doryphoroi Pontikoi are raised from peoples that live around the Azov Sea and the northern coast of the Black Sea and that have been subject to substantial Greek influence. This includes both original sedentary Maeotic and Sind tribes, settled groups of former nomads such as Scythians or the Sarmatian Siracae and also the Greek towns of the area. The non-Greek populations of the region have been long subject to substantial Greek influence, which is quite evident in, for example, the large oval shields of the thureos type that these infantrymen carry. That shield is typically their only protection. To it, they add spears and short swords. Thanks to their shields, they may face the many archers that their potential enemies are likely to field with some confidence and their spears allow them to fend off the light cavalry that is also common among their foes. They will also hold their ground against infantry similar to themselves. However, truly heavy cavalry, not to mention quality heavy infantry will get the better of them sooner rather than later. ---- Nizag Gund (Parthian Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/arm_nizag_gund.gif Armenians and the Parthians had many simular interests in the development of their armies. Either through trade, spying, or by being allies. These two nations had developed simular armies and shared many military advancements. These poorly trained, levy infantry are supplied by the great nobles (Azads) from their estates in the more settled regions of the Persian Empire. They are armed with an infantry spear and brown, leather-covered, wicker shield, a smaller version of the old spara (gerron) of imperial days, and a short sword or axe. Their primary order of battle would consist of spearmen fighting in ordered ranks. Groups of spearmen such as these are trained to form rows across and files deep and to march in step. Grouping together bolsters morale and the shield wall helps to neutralize arrows. However, the oft-repeated myth of 'roped or chained' Persian troops is an invention of literature. The Arabic term 'silsilah' is very likely a poetic device meant to imply soldiers organized into close order units. The same term is used to refer to both Sassanid Persian and Byzantine cavalry, neither of which could have conceivably been physically tied together in groups! ---- Again this is not the only troops the Armenians were able to recruit. They were able to get troops from the Steppes as well to help include many more archer style units to their military might. Category:Military